


The Photo That Should Not Be Shared

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Acid Black Cherry, GacktJOB, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Jun-Ji agreed to let his boyfriend share the photo, he hadn't realised the other meant online. Now his primary boyfriend had seen it too, and he couldn't help but wonder if he would be in trouble.





	The Photo That Should Not Be Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamHamHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/gifts).



                It was the sunlight that woke Jun-Ji up, shining through the gap in the curtains straight across his closed eyes. With a groan the young man rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep but knowing that, as it was winter, it was already late in the day if the sun was already up. He wanted to stay in bed, it was so comfortable and warm, so he picked up his phone as an excuse to lie there a few more minutes.

                Several YouTube videos and a good quarter of an hour on Twitter later, he was opening up his Instagram and being greeted by a picture of himself. His boyfriend, Arimatsu, had asked to share the photo of him in bed with his friends, he just hadn’t realised it would be online when he said yes. He found the photo embarrassing, though everyone else seemed to think of it as cute. He expressed his concern and scrolled down a little further, suddenly fully awake and alert. Ju Ken had seen this too?

                The post didn’t sound angry, captioned the same as Arimatsu’s with “My boyfriend just woke up” but it did break the agreement. Ju Ken was his partner of several years, most of which had been spent embracing polyamory. It hadn’t always been smooth, jealousy has reared its head more than once, yet monogamy wasn’t for either of them. Eventually they had learned that for this to work, the other men in the relationship needed to be secret. They both knew they had other partners, and could admit to seeing them, but that was it. No details and certainly no names.

                What did it mean that Ju Ken had seen this? He couldn’t tell from the post at all, but sensed Ju Ken had shared it only as a warning. He quickly typed out a response, not entirely surprised when the phone rang only a moment later.

                “You’ve seen the photo then,” Ju Ken said in greeting. No hello and frustratingly no sense of his reaction.

                “I didn’t ask him to post it,” Jun-Ji explained, deciding he’d start with honesty. “He has a friend that he works with, who apparently always teases him that his boyfriend is cuter. He wanted to share the picture and I said yes, I didn’t know he meant online.”

                “I’m that friend,” Ju Ken confessed. “Arimatsu huh? Somebody has a type.”

                “What do you mean!” Jun-Ji exclaimed, “He’s nothing like you!”

                “Manly, handsome, strong,” Ju Ken listed. “Great sense of humour, a genuinely nice guy. He’s a lesser version of me.”

                “I wouldn’t say lesser, he’s more humble,” Jun-Ji answered, smiling at the other’s comment. Ju Ken wasn’t angry at least, that was a relief.

                “I bet he’s good at hitting it, but me, I have the finger strength to handle considerable girth,” Ju Ken continued.

                “Ju ken!” Jun-Ji exclaimed.

                “What? I was talking about our instruments,” Ju Ken protested, “Oh I see, your mind went straight to the gutter.”

                “You know you lead me there,” Jun-Ji complained, falling straight into the usual teasing conversation the two of them shared.

 

                As Jun-Ji hung up the phone he found two missed calls and a text message from Arimatsu. He’d been so focused on Ju Ken, that he had forgotten that the drummer would have also realised what was going on. He’d been honest that he saw others, but perhaps he had lead Arimatsu to believe he was his primary lover? The text message read the dreaded words ‘We need to talk’, which he tried to not see as a bad omen.

                “Hey, it’s me,” Jun-Ji greeted Arimatsu, now wishing he could get out of bed! He’d been sitting here for over an hour now, covered only in a sheet.

                “Hey,” Arimatsu said, “Have I got you in trouble? I know you said that you needed to keep my identity secret. I didn’t know you knew him.”

                “I’m not in trouble,” Jun-Ji answered, “It’s unfortunate, as he didn’t want to know, but he knew I was serious about you.”

                “Are you?” Arimatsu asked, “How can I compare with a lover like him? I know how long you’ve been together, he’s your primary boyfriend, there’s no need to deny it.”

                “I am serious!” Jun-Ji protested, “You’re special to me and I care about you a lot.”

                “If he asked, you’d break up with me,” Arimatsu correctly assumed.

                “He won’t ask,” Jun-Ji answered. “This is why I never told each of you the other’s name. The moment you know who the other is, is the moment you begin to compare yourself. Nothing else has changed, you were happy just yesterday.”

                “I’m not so sure I should have become involved in this,” Arimatsu answered. “I knew you were dating someone, but like a fool I fell in love with you anyway!”

                “Ari,” Jun-Ji began.

                “Can I have time to think?” Arimatsu asked, to which Jun-Ji could only reluctantly agree.

 

                As Jun-Ji entered the building, he knew word of his two boyfriends had got around. People were throwing him dirty looks, or avoiding him entirely. They didn’t understand he wasn’t cheating, but not wanting to shout out his less than traditional romantic relationship, he quietly went over to a couple of friends who already knew. They had a concert to prepare for, he didn’t have time for these childish games.

                He buried himself in his work, wondering if perhaps Ju Ken could reassure the drummer to stay with him. His partner had promised he would try, but would it be enough? How could one picture cause so much trouble?

                Both partners ignored his messages all day, making things all but unbearable. If he didn’t have such good friends here, he didn’t think he’d been able to cope. Eventually he was able to collect his things and leave, surprised to find the two men waiting outside.

                “We’ve been talking,” Ju Ken explained, “And come to a conclusion.”

                “You have?” Jun-Ji asked, but neither of his boyfriends would answer his questions until they were alone. Ordinarily he would have minded, but right now being in the company of two friendly men who adored him was just what he needed. They seemed to be getting on well, but of course they had been friends before. How had he been so clueless to not realise this? He should have spent more time asking about Ju Ken’s friends, but he never did as then he knew he would wonder how many of them were more than Ju Ken let on.

                They arrived at Ju Ken’s house, as this was the closest, and the bassist let them in and brought out a few cans of beer. Deciding he probably deserved this after the day he had, Jun-Ji drank his happily and settled down on the sofa. He was surprised when his two boyfriends at on either side, both wrapping an arm over his shoulders but didn’t want to ruin things by questioning it.

                “You said you came to a conclusion?” Jun-Ji prompted, eye’s widening as both men made a move towards him, Arimatsu joining their lips, Ju Ken moving a hand beneath his t-shirt.

                “If we have to share you anyway,” Ju Ken explained, leaving the rest of their conclusion unspoken. They wanted to have him together? A normal man might protest but that normal man would have had a monogamous relationship to begin with. He wasn’t normal and had never wanted to be. Two men, could he handle this?

                He kissed Arimatsu tenderly, before breaking away and bringing Ju Ken’s lips to his. He wasn’t selfish enough to ignore both of his boyfriend’s requests. He was selfless, that was why both men could have him. They would make it work, though it did occur him that he probably should have been suspicious of Ju Ken’s friends. This one at least, he more than suspected had been in Ju Ken’s bed before.

                As the men kissed, Jun Ji helped them both out of their shirts, tossing them to one side before bringing his lips to the tattooed flesh that had been revealed to him. He loved tattoos more than anything, perhaps he did have a type as Ju Ken had teased. He traced the design with his tongue, moving from one arm to the next and back again as if both men before him had become one entity. Both men tried to engage him in the kisses, but he was no longer interested. He finally had a chance to worship these designs without interruption, who was he to turn the opportunity down?

                “Jun-Ji,” Arimatsu gently teased, “We’re going upstairs.”

                “Huh?” He asked stupidly, blushing as he realised how distracted he had been. He accepted the offered hand and went to the bedroom, surprised to hear his partner curse.

                “I’m out of condoms!” Ju Ken exclaimed, looking hopelessly at the other men. They’d had two left, Jun-Ji remembered, not questioning anything. This was one of the disadvantages of their relationship, when it came apparent just how much sex your partner had had when you were gone. It was also why the condoms were so necessary.

                “I may have some,” Arimatsu answered, slipping out of the room to check his coat pocket.

                “We should stock up better,” Jun-Ji commented, opening his personal drawer and finding a single condom inside.

                “I stock up well, then you come along,” Ju Ken complained. Laughing Jun-Ji stripped and went to straddle his partner, rubbing their crotches together as they kissed. He heard Arimatsu return, throwing a single condom down beside the one he had found. Two, it would be enough he supposed.

                “What a pretty ass,” Arimatsu teased, running his hand over the exposed skin before him. Jun-Ji grinned and turned to accept the offered kiss, moaning into it as Ju Ken’s fingers gently squeezed his hard nipple.

                “You can’t have it,” Ju Ken scolded, startling Arimatsu who hadn’t expected the other to be possessive. “Not until you’ve fucked those pretty thighs too.”

                “His thighs?” Arimatsu repeated, he’d never done this but Jun-Ji had let Ju Ken do this before. He moved down on Ju Ken as the other explained, finding a position where his thighs were tight and assessable and his cock still rubbed against Ju Ken’s own. They would all have two orgasms tonight, just like he had grown to expect.

                He felt the drummer’s lengths parting his thighs, slick with lube and waited until the tip was teasing his balls. This was the point where it felt good, amazing even as Ju Ken’s hardness twitched against his own, reminding him that there’s was more than one other man taking pleasure by the touch of his body. He began to rock gently between the two men, stealing his pleasure even as they took their own. From this position he could see the tattoos he had been worshiping before, his eyes glued on the designs until his lover’s mouth met with his. He allowed the tongue access to explore him, as he fell in love with both men all over again.

                A wet stickiness spread over his cock, though in all honesty he was unsure if it was Ju Ken’s cum or his own as his orgasm had taken hold the moment he felt it. He gasped as he came, clinging to Ju Ken even as Arimatsu continued to abuse him. He lay still now, letting the drummer take his pleasure from him as he studied the condoms on the bed.

                “They’re not for you,” Ju Ken teased, “Not directly anyway. We’re going to fill you from both ends, mouth and ass. You’ll like that, won’t you?”

                “Yes,” Jun-Ji admitted, liking the idea even though he had been half hoping to top. Next time perhaps, there was only so much they could do with two condoms. Behind him Arimatsu moaned, perhaps excited by the picture they were painting, and yet more cum joined the mess beneath him. He wanted to bend over and lick it all but knew better than to try. It just took one careless act to get sick, not that he believed either of his boyfriends were carrying anything. They were all so careful.

                He pulled away from Ju Ken, letting Arimatsu clean him with a wet wipe as Ju Ken reached for the lube. He felt a finger entering him and shut his eyes, letting the others lead as he followed. This was exactly what he needed after his bad day, this perfect act of love.

                A finger slipped between his lips, he didn’t care who’s, and he began to suck eagerly. He’d tease these men, make them want him with every fibre of their being and when they were at their edge, he’d take them both in. He wanted this, though it was never something he would have ever thought that he could want.

                “I think he’s ready for you,” Ju Ken encouraged, the sounds of kissing could be heard over him. Annoyed the touch was gone, Jun-Ji opened his eyes to find his boyfriends locked in a passionate embrace. This wasn’t good, but he didn’t complain. Soon he would have all the attention anyone could crave.

                “Lay with your head over the edge of the bed,” Ju Ken ordered, and surprised he obeyed, opening his mouth wide as the other’s latex shielded length slid between his parted lips. Not long after, a familiar length pushed inside him, making him moan around Ju Ken’s length. Like this he was used, abused, forced to realise he was just a serious of holes for the other’s pleasure as they kissed over him. He should hate it, but he didn’t. He loved to give himself to others, every little piece that he had. That was why Ju Ken would never be enough for him, why he had learnt to share his affections elsewhere. Perhaps the picture had got him in trouble but it had also lead him here. Into the embrace of two ruggedly handsome men, who knew just how to please him. He was the link that had brought them all together, now he was being given his reward.


End file.
